Ever Fallen In Love (With Someone You Shouldn't Have)?
by SuckerForDelena
Summary: Post season 3 episode 7. Contains spoilers. Klaus had rescued Camille after she had been abducted by Aurora. Here's my shot at what I'd like to happen in the next episode! How Klaus' takes care of Camille and what happens the night after that. ;) KLAMILLE!
1. I Won't Let Nobody Harm You, Ever Again

**A/N: Hello there!**

 **Another Klamille story. Just an random idea that popped into my mind when I was going through my quotes collection. I read this and I was like this is totally fit for Klamille.**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Self Promotion: If you like Klamille go check out my other Klamille fics: " _The Dungeon and The Spark_ " and " _Thought that I could make it right_ " and " _The Perfect Afternoon_ " and " _Dear God_ " **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **"I've never minded it," he went on. "Being lost, that is. I had always thought one could not truly be lost if one knew one's own heart. But I fear I may be lost without knowing yours."**_

 _ **-Cassandra Clare, Clockwork Prince**_

* * *

Camille O'Connell's house was in an eerie silence, not even a leaf was moving, no sound of anyone talking, not even the sound of breathing passed in through the house. Though the house was not empty.

In the master bedroom, Camille was lying on the bed unconscious, as the thousand year old Hybrid sat by her side, with her cold hand secured in between his big warm ones. His gaze held all the thing he wanted to say.

How sorry he was - for not being able to rescue her early, for everything she had to endure just because he had taken his psyco-first-love's brother captive, for not knowing when Lucien had held her prisoner and psychologically tortured her into giving him the weapon, for not reaching to extricate her before Aurora got her claws into Camille.

Niklaus had managed to get Camille out of Aurora's clasp, but not before Camille had been forced to spend a few hours with that maniac. And who know what she did in that time.

When Klaus found Camille, she was unconscious and had blood covering a large portion of her body. There were vampire bites on her neck, and those bites were gushing blood all over the place.

In that moment Klaus had really feared for Camille's life. _What if she had lost too much blood?_ That thought kept running through his mind on a constant loop.

Nik had wanted to get possession of Camille's body and leave, so that he can tend to her inside the safety of her home. But he had not been able to do that as ah also had to procure the location of his sister's water-grave's whereabouts.

Aurora too hadn't been keen on letting him leave.

Though, thankfully, Freya and Elijah had reached the spot soon after and had gained control over Aurora. Only then had he left.

After he had carried Camille to her house, he had quickly fed her some of his blood. The blood did heal the wounds, but Camille was still torpid.

That is why he was staying here, looking over her, waiting - longing - for her to wake up.

He knew he wouldn't forgive himself is something were to happen to his human girl that lied in front of him.

Niklaus Mikaelson might have lived thousands of years, and may still live thousands more, but if Camille didn't wake up today, he will never pardon himself.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, Camille finally woke up. Her eyelids felling heavy as she tried to open them, her head hurting like crazy and she had a weird felling that _someone_ was holding her hand.

When Camille opened her eyes, that first thing she saw was a pair of bluish-green eyes. She instantly knew whose eyes they were. She wanted to asked him what was he doing here? What was _she_ doing here? Hadn't some crazy chick named Aurora kidnapped her? How did she escaped?

There were infinite numbers of question running through her mind, though she couldn't open her mouth to ask him all those.

It was like her eyes were sucking her in. Like they did everytime they made eye-contact.

Camille had always believed Klaus' eyes were one of his features that gave away whatever he was felling. And what Camille saw in then, right at that moment was worry and care. Just staring into those beautiful eyes, she could tell that he was going out of his mind just moments before she had opened her eyes.

"I am fine." Camille spoke, her voice coming out a bit hoarse.

Klaus gazed into her eyes for a bit more before he broke the eye contact to look at the other side. Camille tried to sit up, and Klaus help her.

She didn't have any major injuries and most of her blood had been regenerated, but Camille still felt sore and powerless.

"Camille..." Klaus choked, his eyes glistering,"I failed to protect you. I am...sorry." Then he turned his face away, ashamed.

"Hey," Camille placed her hand on her chin and turned his face toward herself,"You saved me. I am here and I am alive, no?" She gave in a tentative smile.

Klaus knew she was fine, though he felt guilty for all that she had to go through with.

At that moment Klaus made his mind that he would never leave her unprotected ever again. She would never have to go through with such cruelness ever. He will make sure of that.

* * *

 **A/N: So, how was it? Liked it? Hated it? Share your thoughts!**


	2. I Don't Wanna Be Lost Anymore

**A/N: Hello there!**

 **Second chapter!**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Self Promotion: If you like Klamille go check out my other Klamille fics: " _The Dungeon and The Spark_ " and " _Thought that I could make it right_ " and " _The Perfect Afternoon_ " and " _Dear God_ "**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was the day after Klaus had rescued Camille and he was looking over her, while she sleeps at night. Some might call him creep. But this was his favourite thing to do - watch her sleep. Her face was usually so relaxed and at peace.

Though this night, that was not the case. She was tossing and turning, had sheet tangled with her limbs, her expression not the one that of joy. Her heart was beating faster that it usually does.

She was having a nightmare.

Klaus walked up to her bed and softly shook her, effectively waking her up from her sleep.

When her eyelids fluttered open, she quickly looked around the room and as soon as they landed on him, she did something that neither one of them expected.

Camille threw her arms around his neck and started to sob, almost hysterically. Klaus was taken back for a moment, but he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close, and lending her his shoulder to cry on.

"Shh..." He whispered while he stroke her hairs, tenderly,"It's gonna be alright. I am here."

After a while when she came down, Klaus still kept Camille close, stroking her hairs softly,"Luv, what happened? What did you dream about?"

Now that Camille was fine, she felt embarrassed. _Why had she started crying? All she had was a nightmare! And she had started crying like a f*cking baby?!_

"Camille..." He asked again.

"It's nothing." She mumbled into his chest, relishing the feeling of having him this close,"It's stupid."

"Hey," He took her chin and made her look into his eyes,"It's not stupid if it got you that upset." His eyes piercing into hers,"Tell me." He pleaded.

"I had a nightmare." She answered, vaguely, not meeting his eyes.

"What did you see?" He asked.

"It wasn't exactly what I saw. It was like I was in a complete dark room and I heard voices. _Their_ voices. Everyone that I knew, everyone that I have lost." She confessed.

Though Klaus knew she was not telling him the whole truth, the way she never met his eyes was proof enough for him.

"And?" He urged her to continue.

"Nothing." She lied as she got up and tried to walk in the direction of the wash-room, so she could lock herself in till he left. But his hand shot out and grabbed hers.

That stopped her in her tracks. Klaus got up and went to stand behind her. Then he slowly kept his hands on her shoulder and turned her,"What else?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"Your voice was also there." She offered and Klaus raised his eyebrow but kept quite,"It said that everyone around me dies, my mom, my dad, Sean, Uncle K, everyone. And that is why you will leave. You don't want anything to do with me." He eyes once again welled up.

"Oh, Cami," Klaus breathed, and then his arms was reaching out and pulling her close to his body in a hug,"I will never leave you." He vowed.

This time Camille willed herself not to cry. She just leaned into his touch, rejoicing in the feeling of safety she was getting. Klaus slowly walked her back to her bed and sat right in front of her. He kept his hands of her wait and pulled her closer, she was almost sitting on his lap, though none of them minded.

"When I first saw you, I was lost, and you showed me way with you words. I've never minded it," he went on,"being lost, that is. I had always thought one could not truly be lost if one knew one's own heart." He paused for a moment and looked deep into Camille's eyes,"But I fear I may be lost without knowing yours." He ended up in just a whisper.

They both gazed into each other's eyes, the magnetic pull that they had pushing them toward each other. Camille closed eyes because she knew what would come next. He would realise what they were going to to and pull back. And She will be left there, craving his touch.

But this time nothing like this happens. This time she feel those soft lips connect with hers. The she was totally cliché, it felt like her whole body was in fire, each and every nerve-ending could feel the touch of his lips on hers.

They kissed passionately for a few moments, before pulling away due to her need to breath. Now she was sitting on his lap, with her head on his shoulder. Both of his hands wrapped around her waist, wanting her as close as possible.

"I don't want to be lost ever again." He tentatively spoke, and she knew what he wanted to say.

There were number of demons from his past that he will have to fight, but he wanted to do it with her at his side. Camille nodded in his shirt and spoke,"Me neither."

That was all the confirmation Klaus needed, as his lips once again descended on hers and they both fell back on her bed, tangled up in a hot mess.

* * *

 **A/N: So, how was it? I wish it wasn't too bad! Review and tell me how you feel! I would love you hear from you all!**

 **And if anyone wanna discuss last episode, I am all my ears!**


End file.
